


Zombie Camp

by Colejesse



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Animal Death, Character Death, Child Death, Death, Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gen, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colejesse/pseuds/Colejesse
Summary: The kids of Camp Camp become teenagers as a zombie outbreak happens. The story is told through the diary of Neil "Space Kid" Armstrong Jr. These campers must learn to survive and fight against the zombies they come across. Will they die? Who knows.
Relationships: Ered Miller/Nikki, Erin/Tabii (Camp Camp), Max/Edward Pikeman, Max/Space Kid (Camp Camp), Neil/Billy "Snake" Niksslip, Nerris/Nikki (Camp Camp), Nikki/Sasha (Camp Camp)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Max says that I’m crazy for writing in you. Hw said we should use you for a fire, but I think the opposite. If we survive and find a cure people can look back on what we had to go through. Mr. Campbell wants to lead our group, but the few of us gave that role to David. Max voted for himself.

They dubbed me to die first. I don’t know how I feel about it. Pikeman and Snake are with us. So is Sasha, Erin, and Tabii… I feel like Tabii will die first.

We have enough food and water to last us a few days. I don’t want to die. Nerris was freaking out, and Dolf was too. What if we don’t survive?

What if Max die? He’s the toughest out of all if us… If he dies our spirits die along with him.

Sincerely,

SK


	2. Entry 2

Dear Diary,

Entry 2 of the zombie apocalypse, we boarded up the windows of the Mess Hall. They power hasn't gone out yet, but I'm sure it will soon. David is trying to keep everyone calm, but it's not really working. Nikki and Max want's to gather a group to go looking for supplies. Even though it's the second day we are almost out. For once Pikeman agrees with them. They want to make a group, but David said no. I'm afraid they will sneak out tonight. If they do I want to go to make sure they stay safe. I will write again tomorrow if I don't die.

Sincerely,  
SK


	3. Entry 3

Dear Diary,

Entry 3, day four. The camp was burned down.

Yesterday Max still tried forming a group to look for supplies, and anytime he’s close to leave David stops him or a a lot of zombies would show up.

Nerris said we should call the zombies walkers so we could still have some hope in stopping them. David is trying to hide something from us… Or at least that’s what Max is saying.

David wants us to relax, but I feel like he should asign jobs to us. Max is right though we need to look for more supplies.

Last night Max, Nikki, Pikeman, and I snuck out to look for supplies. We found more zombies, dead Flower Scouts, dead Woodscouts, and a dirty handmade purple rabbit toy. I felt really sad about the kid who lost it. I still do.

After looking for supplies we returned to camp to find it was in ash. We don’t know what happened to the others. We didn’t find any bodies.

Max made us vote on who the new leader is. The result was Max, Nikki, and I voting for Max. Pikeman voted for himself. We scavenged around the camp, but came up with nothing. We’re on our way to look for survivors.

Sincerely,

SK


	4. Updating Soon (Hopefully)

Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I started my second semester of college yesterday so updates will take a while to be uploaded. I will update as soon as I can if you want to contact me about anything like a story suggestion you would like me to write or if you just want to chat you can contact me on here or on Discord. The username is GreenvainsPieDye 

Yes I know "creative"

The number thing is 0434

Hope the rest of you week and weekend is amazing. Love you all <3

-Jesse


	5. A/n:

Hey I will be posting soon! Sorry fo not posting in awhile!!


End file.
